


In Sickness and in Health

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Cheesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mushy, brief appearance by Dr C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: [AU, set sometime after S3] A mini Anna x Bates ficlet of the corny, cheesy, fluffy variety.





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theglamourfades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglamourfades/gifts).



> **A/N** : Another fic that was originally on Tumblr and Fanfiction net. I say "another," but who knows what order AO3 will sort this or the order you chose to click! I wrote this in 2013 way before S4, so it’s AU set after S3 (and super super AU). It was based on some prompt I saw somewhere and it’s more of a cheesy drabble than anything. Like it's cheestastic! I originally posted it in March 2014 this in honor of theglamourfades's birthday.

It had been a bad week for the indoor staff of Downton Abbey. All the senior servants had come down with a bad stomach illness, barring Mr Carson. The butler was delighted that for once he was not sick and managed to escape the bug, but then he had to serve dinner by himself, as Alfred, Jimmy, and even Thomas were out. Mr Carson also fretted over Mrs Hughes, playing the nursemaid.

Both Bates and Anna had been sent home. This was the first real illness either one of them had suffered since his return a year and a half ago. John felt a little guilty that he was too sick to care for Anna, fondly remembering they time he brought a tray of food to her in the women’s quarters all those years ago. And while it was nice that they got time off together, lying in bed sick as dogs was not the ideal holiday.

However a week later, when everyone was beginning to feel better, John included, Anna did not. She was still ill at least once a day, and he began to worry, even though she’d go through stretches of feeling perfectly fine. Thus, he called Dr Clarkson.

John paced in their sitting room, as Dr Clarkson examined Anna upstairs. It seemed like he was up there for too long. Finally the doctor emerged, smiling.

“Well, it’s good news. It’s not the stomach flu.”

The valet stared at him waiting to continue. His heart began to pound as he began to put two and two together. _Not the flu and the doctor is smiling…_

“It’s morning sickness. Your wife is pregnant, Mr Bates.” Dr. Clarkson shook his hand and clapped him on the back. “Congratulations are in order.”

John beamed and a stammered a thank you, too overwrought with emotion. On his way out, the doctor advised him to keep her resting and that they would schedule an appointment later on.

As soon as Dr Clarkson was out the door, John made his way as fast as he could up to their bedroom.

Anna was sitting up in bed, beaming. She didn’t really look sickly anymore, instead she was glowing. John stopped in the doorway for little bit mesmerized.

“I take it he told you?”

“Yes, yes he did,” he managed to say, making his way to the bed. He sat down next to her, placing his hand on her face, cupping it gently. She smiled, and they shared a kiss before resting their foreheads together.

“We are finally having a baby,” she said quietly, almost whispering. She was misty eyed, having been silently waiting for this for awhile.

“How—how far along?”

“About three months.” One of her hands subconsciously went to her abdomen. He placed his on top of hers, smiling, tears in his own eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
